The Bane of My Existance
by XxLostInTheMusicxX
Summary: When Bane went back to the Pit to recruit men he instead found a young girl only eight years old. Five years after he adopts her practically as his own daughter, disaster strikes and she runs away for five years. What will happen once he finds her again?


**A/N Hello peeps poles! I've decided to start a Bane story cuz I love him so much:) I decided to make it one where he's more fatherly since I had an idea and thought it would be cute. I'm terribly sorry if he is OOC, and if it's really bad, just PM me and I'll try to fix it and appease your wants:) Review and let me know your thoughts and opinions please! Love ya!**

* * *

Everyone was jerked out of their shocked state by the sharp sound of glass connecting with the floor. Water and ice was spilling all over the bare feet of the one person currently in possession of their stares. She stood there not moving, an incredulous look plastered upon her face as she glared at the ever-familiar giant muscled man standing at the front of her yard. Then the words fell out of her mouth.

"What the hell."

* * *

Ten Years Earlier

Everyone cowered back as _He _came down into the Pit. Bane. The one person that could strike fear in the worst criminal's heart. He would come down every once in a while to find any deserving men to join his army and if you were lucky, you got chosen. He stood at the base of where every man has their right to chance the Climb, ironically dubbed the Fall, and overlooked the jail where his few close lieutenants were hunting down new recruits. Of course every man would take up his offer, anything was better than this hell-on-Earth, even if it meant they could quite possibly die. At least they would die having a choice. Bane noticed out of the corner of his eye the Doctor approaching him to talk. He had always liked the Doctor; when Bane needed help and no one came, the Doctor was there for him. The Good Doctor stood quietly next to him, also looking out at the jail where he had spent the majority of his life.

"There is another," the Doctor said in the hushed tone of his native tongue.

"Another girl?" Bane responded, surprised that such a rare thing could have repeated itself.

"Yes. The mother was innocent but judged unjustly and sent down here when she was with child eight years ago."

"What about the parents?"

"The father died and the mother could not handle the despairs of the Pit. When the child was only five, the mother purposely left the door unlocked so that the others could kill her and take her out of her misery."

"And what happened to the child?"

"I was closest to a protector as I could have been, but in my old age, I could not do much. To my greatest regret, she was subjected to the others."

"At five? That is far too young to be subjected to the men! The poor girl has to be scarred from them!" Bane was astounded. To be raped and abused at five right after your mother was gladly beat to death in front of you?! That poor child had to be afraid of the slightest things, men and people especially.

"Take me to her." The Good Doctor nodded and quietly led him to a rusting 'room' barely big enough for one man.

"Child, there is someone here to see you, come out." The Doctor called into the room as he unlocked the door. Suddenly a small child practically ran out of the cell and hid behind the Doctor's leg, not giving Bane a good look at her.

"Do not be afraid, child, he will not harm you," the Doctor chuckled and reached behind him to place a hand on her back. Then he turned his attention to Bane, keeping his hand on her back. "She is very shy with people she actually meets. But she is a good child. Her name is Em-"

"My name is Emiwy Gwace!" a small, yet proud voice announced, stumbling over the words slightly. The girl had pushed her way past the Doctor to stand in front of him, giving Bane a good look at her. She was tiny, maybe coming up to Bane's upper thigh, and unhealthily skinny; anyone would be in this place. Her skin looked to be a light tan shade but was hard to see underneath the multiple bruises and cuts that were scattered on her. Her brown hair was just brushing her chin and knotted and she only had rags to wear, and they were definitely too big for her. But her eyes were the most amazing feature about her. A deep, swirling blue, they overflowed with hope, the hope that someday she would get out of this hell-on-earth. It was a hope that Bane was very well aquainted with. But they also betrayed her. He could easily see that she was trying to keep up a tough façade to cover up the pain and sadness and other mixing emotions, but her eyes betrayed her and acted as a mirror directly to her true feelings.

"Who are you?" the girl, Emily, asked.

"You may call me Bane, young one." He said as he knelt down to be eye-level with her.

"Ok, Bane." She said as a huge smile graced her features. It was then Bane decided that he would take the child; she was far too young and innocent to live down in the Pit.

"How would you like to come with me and escape this place, child?" She looked at him, disbelief evident in her ever-betraying eyes and he nodded, a small smile forming under his mask, though she would never know.

She could feel her hair flipping back and forth as she looked from the Doctor to Bane and back. She couldn't believe it, she was escaping! Actually getting out of here and away from them! She could go see the places everyone talks about, and feel the legendary grass and sand underneath her feet! She could feel the breeze cool her down and feel waves break right before meeting her tiny feet! She could be _free_! It was almost too good to be true, but the reassuring nods from both men told her otherwise. At first she didn't trust this mysterious Bane, especially since he had that mask covering his nose and mouth. But it still left his eyes, which she learned were the passageways to the soul.

"Is that even possible?" she asked. No one has ever made the Climb, save for the legendary Talia that the Doctor has told her so much about. Her question seemed to amuse the men greatly, though, seeing as the Doctor laughed quietly and Bane chuckled, his eyes crinkling almost as if he was smiling…

"I can assure you child, that it is more than possible. You just need to say yes." He responded.

"Yeah! I wanna go! I wanna weave this place!"

"Then I will take you away." He said, standing up.

"But, Mr. Bane-"

"Just Bane child, you don't need to call me more."

"Fwine. But Bane, what about," she looked around nervously and motioned for him to come closer, as if she was telling him a secret. "_them_? It's usually about time that they get mad and come." The fear was raw and very much evident in her eyes. Clearly the men have left their mark permanently in her. But she wasn't lying. His head popped up at the sound of a riot and he knew it was time to go. Even though he had his strength, these men would get her, and he didn't know if he could protect her from all of their many numbers. He picked her up and started walking towards the Fall, signaling his few men to retreat.

She fisted Bane's shirt in her small hands since her arms were too short to wrap around his muscled neck as she looked over his right shoulder to see the Doctor still standing were they were, talking to one of the tamer inmates. She was puzzled as to why he wasn't following, wasn't he coming with them?

"Bane? Is the Doctor gonna meet up with us?" she asked him, almost afraid of his answer.

"No, young one, the Doctor cannot come with us. He must stay down here. And he is too old to come; he would not survive long." Bane tried to explain to her, but not daring to look her in the eyes, not wanting to face the tears he knew were forming. The Doctor was obviously her protector as Bane was for Talia, but because of his age, the Doctor couldn't protect her as well as Bane could've.

She couldn't believe it. The Doctor, her only friend, the only one who was there for her during everything, the one parental figure she had, was being left in this despicable place. She felt the tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill over; she knew he would die. He had taught her to always be strong, and never let your emotions show. So she would not cry, or at least not here where he could see her. Instead, she tightened her grip on Bane's shirt and buried her small face into his shoulder, not daring to look back as she left that damned place forever.


End file.
